


when i was your man

by jjpgyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Cheating, Drabble, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, but not for someone, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: jackson didn’t know what he had until mark left him.





	when i was your man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago for another group, but decided to make it into a GOT7 story. This is semi-based off _When I was Your Man_ by Bruno Mars. I hope you all like it. Please excuse any errors. Please do comment and leave some kudos if you liked it! Thank you!

 

jackson knew it was wrong, but he didn’t stop. he didn’t stop seeing her. she gave him the excitement he missed. she gave him what he wanted, no, _needed_. everything was perfect until his boyfriend found out about her.

he thought the girl who gave him the excitement is what he needed all this time, but no, she wasn’t.

he needed his boyfriend.

he needed mark tuan.

but mark left him the moment he said he didn’t want him. mark packed up all of his belongings as jackson laid in bed naked with the other girl.

“mina,” mark softly called out the other girl’s name.

mina stared at mark.

“fuck you,” and with that, mark left, not brothering to say one last word to jackson.

he and mina continued to have their crazy nights partying, drinking and having sex, but soon the excitement began to die.

mina was becoming boring. they did the same things every day. but he didn’t end things with her. he was hoping the excitement would come back.

after three more months of doing the same shit, he broke up with mina. she was crying. she was screaming at him. but he didn’t care. she was boring. she was dull. even sex with her was nothing to be excited about anymore.

when she asked him why they were over, he said “you aren’t mark,” and slammed the door in her face.

yes, the reason he grew bored of mina was because he wants mark back. he wants their domestic life back.

he thought he was bored of the same old thing when he was with mark, but no, he really wasn’t. he doesn’t know why he lied to himself when he said he was bored of their life. he loved their life. he missed the kisses and cuddles, the home cooked meals and the late nigh chats on the roof top. he missed everything about their life.

he missed mark.

he missed his yien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

jackson went looking for him, and he found him.

mark was at the café they loved to go to on their days off and on lazy sunday mornings in their pjs.

he looked the same with his dark brown hair and his simple but stylish wardrobe.

jackson smiled when him bit into the large banana nut muffin, _their_ favorite, and sitting at the table by the counter, _their_ table.

he was going to walk in, but stopped when he saw a man sit down in front of mark, in _his_ spot.

he frowned when the man took a bite from the muffin.

mark never shares his food.

but mark laughed and the other man grinned.

the man leaned in.

mark leaned in.

they sealed their lips with a kiss.

_no._

mark’s moved on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

kim yugyeom is the name of the man.

the man who stole his mark’s warm heart.

the man who healed his mark’s broken heart.

he was a producer just like jackson, but smaller than him. he produced for small companies unlike him who solely produced for wang entrainment.

he fit mark’s humble life style unlike his condescending lavish one.

mark was a small local designer who made jackets and other clothing for the locals. he didn’t like big crowds or anything too extravagant

unlike jackson who fed off the attention of large crowds, but he loved mark and decided to move out to a smaller town to live their domestic life.

however, when he went back to his old ways, he realized all he needed was mark and their small town.

but he is never going to get that back since mark is with yugyeom.

yugyeom is giving mark what he wants, needs and deserves.

love.

and the small things that mean so much more than the larger things.

things jackson never gave him.

things he is never going to be able to give mark since he wants nothing to do with him.

since he is no longer mark’s man and he is the reason to blame for that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn’t too bad. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
